dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiny
Spiny (スピノ Spino) was the Alpha Gang's second dinosaur, and was the first wild dinosaur to become a main dinosaur. Character Design Name Both the names Spiny and Spino in their respective dubs are an allusion to the genus name Spinosaurus. Spino being the prefix for the dinosaur's name and Spiny being the word's translated meaning. Personality Statistics *Species: Spinosaurus *Attribute: Water *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Scissors *Owner: Alpha Gang *Name: Spiny (スピノ Spino) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Chomp, Ace, Paris, Styracosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance), Jobaria, Ophthalmosaurus, Gigas (with assistance) *Other: Spiny is typically summoned by Zander or Ursula, and is summoned by Zander when the Alpha trio all summon dinosaurs. He seems to have a rivalry with Paris, who usually defeats him with Metal Wing. His upgraded form in the arcade game is Super Spiny, and he has a DinoTector form in the arcade and anime. As the Alpha Gang's fastest and most agile dinosaur, he is able to catch fast dinosaurs and is an adept swimmer. However, he isn't the strongest, and many of the smaller dinosaurs he faces (like Ace and Achelousaurus) have an easy time knocking him around like a rag-doll. Move Cards ;Shockwave :Cancel your opponent's Move Card and attack at the same time. It is first seen in Tanks a Lot!, used against Paris. ;Tail Smash :Smack your opponent with your tail twice, then throw them back with a final swing. However, agile dinosaurs can dodge it, as Ace did in Field of Screams. ;Water Sword :Use a giant sword of water to attack your opponent. Spiny used it but it was countered by Jobaria's Shockwave. ;Futaba Super Cannon :Futabasaurus hits your opponent with a high-powered blast of water. This Move was first used to fight of the D-Team, but Futaba turned on the Alpha Gang. Later, Ursula used it to fight Jobaria and Ophthalmosaurus. ;Ultimate Water :Spiny charges at the opponent after being launched by a wave. Spiny first used it against Jobaria. ;Anhanguera Dive :An Anhanguera dives at at your opponent. This was only used to save the D-Team after falling of a bridge and to chase Foolscap away. ;Hydro Cutter :A beam of water slices through your opponent. This was obtained after Genie' defeat, and only used as part of the Fusion Move to attack the Dark Pterosaur. TCG Lores ;Alpha Slash (Spiny (DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Spiny (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Pinch Hitter (Spiny (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Spiny (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Elemental Boost: Earth (Spiny (DKBD)) :If you have a Earth Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;Dinotector On (Spiny (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Spiny (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Special Assist (Spiny (DKTA)) :Water Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;Alpha Assistance (Spiny (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Water Master (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKTB, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Water Super Moves. ;Flood (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKTB)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move, draw 1 card. ;Loyal (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKAA)) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Fusion Master (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Anime Dinosaur King He was captured by the Alpha Gang and named Spiny in Battle at the Pyramids. He is also the largest unaltered main dinosaur after Brontikens. He is the second-most common used of the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs after Terry, being part of almost every 2-dinosaur team the Alpha Gang summons, but seems to lose as if not more often than he wins (one of his few easy victories was against Deltadromeus). In Bungle in the Jungle, Spiny becomes weak when he didn't eat breakfast, allowing him to be defeated by Saltasaurus. Mesozoic Meltdown He first used DinoTector armor in High Sea Chase, defeating the larger Jobaria. After this 'heroic stand', however, the Alpha Gang's involvement in dino battles decreases, as does their effectiveness in them, and Spiny loses most of his subsequent battles. In the final battle of Fate of the Cosmos, he helps break into the Dark Pterosaur, but is quickly defeated by Armatus. DS Game *Spiny can be accessed on the DS Game by putting a specific code on the Stone Circle after beating Dr. Z with his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus, and Saurophaganax. Trivia *Despite being the tallest dinosaur of the six main dinosaurs, he shown to be the weakest, especially with his battles with Ace or wind dinosaurs. * Spiny was the first spinosaurid to appear in the anime, and the first of two wild dinosaurs to become main dinosaurs, the other being Tank. *The battle between Terry and Spiny was probably based off the battle between Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park III although this time, the Tyrannosaurus was the victor. *In the English anime, most of Spiny's sounds are taken from grizzly bears, though the Spinosaurus arcade roar can be heard at the tail end of some of his roars. In the Japanese version, Spiny's roars are reused for other dinosaurs such as Acrocanthosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus. *Spiny is the only main dinosaur to be activated where his species was found, in his case in Egypt (Paris' card was found in Canada, where Parasaurolophus fossils have been found, but it wasn't activated until later). *Spiny, like other Alpha Gang dinosaurs, usually charges straight at his opponent and attempt to attack it, even when he certainly will fail i.e. when he charges Gigas while the latter is using Spectral Lancer and gets slammed into a castle. This is common to show that Spiny and co. are poor in combat stragety unless given command. * Spiny hardly defeated dinosaurs around his height. Gallery Spiny 1.jpg|Spiny being summoned (Series 1) Spiny 2.jpg|Spiny being summoned (Series 2, with clouds) File:Spiny v Terry.jpg|Terry attacking Spiny in Battle at the Pyramids File:Spiny v Chomp.jpg|Spiny using Tail Smash on Chomp in Carnival of Chaos Shockwave (Spiny) C07.jpg|Spiny using Shockwave 0-1- (2).jpg|Sick Spiny with Helga and Ed spinychibi.jpg|Spiny in his chibi mode spiny01.jpg|Spiny Wallpaper ViewImage.jpg|Spiny toy Spiny nagoya.jpg|Spiny in Nagoya TV Anhanguera Dive (Spiny-Anhanguera) 03.jpg|Spiny using Anhanguera Dive Spiny (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Spiny with DinoTector applied TCG Gallery spiny chibi.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (DKTB) Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 2-DKAA.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (DKAA) Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 3-DKBD.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (DKBD) Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 4-DKDS.png|Spiny TCG Card (DKDS) Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 5-DKTA (French).jpg|Spiny TCG Card (DKTA) wa1spiny075-100-spiny.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (SAS) (French) DKTB 82.jpg|Spiny (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKTB) Spinosaurus - Spiny Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold.jpg|Spiny (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKAA) Spinosaurus - Spiny Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver.jpg|Spiny (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKBD) Spinosaurus - Spiny Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal.JPG|Spiny (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG Card (DKBD) Videos Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Alpha Gang Category:Arcade Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Dinosaurs Category:TCG